


A Way to Make Us Double-Happy

by FroggyBangBang



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBangBang/pseuds/FroggyBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "When he sleeps with men, Douglas is a total, 100%, incurable bottom.<br/>Martin has never felt the slightest desire to have sex with a woman because he absolutely loves getting fucked.<br/>Needless to say, they have a little bit of a disagreement the first time they decide to have sex. THEN THEY GET CREATIVE."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not from the UK (not a native English speaker for that matter) and this work wasn't betaed. All Constructive comment welcome and appreciated as this is my first time writing porn. Enjoy!  
> Original prompt on the meme is here: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=6761839#cmt6761839

Martin walked down the street again. He's been walking up and down that same street for about half an hour, now, trying to summon the courage. He eyed the shop when it came into view. _Oh, this is ridiculous!_ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath and moving to enter the place, trying not to think too much about why he needed to get in, in the first place.

No little bell announced his arrival, nor was a big speaker screaming 'MARTIN CRIEF HAS ENTERED', nor, even, had the clerk jumped on him upon setting foot in the place. That didn't eased the feeling of having neon signs pointing at him, proclaiming his life's first entry inside a sex shop.

He stood by the door, letting his eyes wonder a bit, trying to get a feel of the place. The lady behind the counter somehow managed to look available for him, waiting to be called for help, whilst being totally engrossed in the task of folding some kind of pamphlet and putting them inside readied bags, minding her own business and acting for all the world like she didn't noticed him. Swallowing hard, Martin took a few step toward a wall, near the back of the shop, that looked like it had what he needed. 

The wall, while being overstocked with a wide variety of dildos, did not help him at all. Which should he choose? Never in his life Martin had thought so many variety of the same thing could exist. Though thinking about it, maybe it _was_ for the best; this way he was almost certain, striking an encounter with his legendary luck, to find _exactly_ what he needed.

Probably taking pity on him (he was, after all, starting to slightly hyper-ventilate) the lady left her counter and came to the wall.

“Can I help you?” she asked with a nice smile

“Err... y-yesss. I... have no idea which to pick” Martin answered, gesturing vaguely towards the wall and turning more red by the second.

“Yes, that _can_ be a bit overwhelming when you don't know the products. Is it your first time shopping for a toy?” The question was asked in the most polite and normal way one could think of. It did a great deal to calm Martin, but that didn't stop his cheeks turning a shade more red when he answered.

“Yes.”

“Don't worry: I'm going to try to help you as much as I can so you can pick the right toy for you.”

Martin nodded his thanks, not really thrusting his voice.

“So what his you need, exactly? I mean, you don't need to give me details you don't want to, but I need a general idea...”

“Hmm... I need something... really... f-flexible?”

“Sure. Just for you or is this something you want to share with your partner?”

“Share! Definitely. Hmm... He... We... I thought...” Martin heaved a sigh, feeling helpless.

“It's all right, darling, take your time!”

It might have been the way she was talking to him, or the nice atmosphere of the shop, or just the fact that, let's face it, he'd already made a fool of himself, but Martin just decided to plunge right ahead.

“See, he likes... He doesn't want to... hmm... top?” The lady nodded, encouraging him to continue, “and I really, really prefer to hmm... not-top to?”

“Ah, I see” her smile became bigger, but in a 'I have just what you need' rather then the 'I'm laughing at you in my head' Martin had expected. “well, let's see... something flexible, you said. You would like to face each other while using the toy, I imagine?”

“If it's possible, yes.” 

“Well I have these three choices, for you”

§§§

Martin couldn't fight the slight pinkness on his cheek or the smile tugging at his lips when he entered Douglas' house later that day.

“I'm here!” he called, while getting his shoes off.

Douglas came to the door, a smile on his face, and greeted him with a peck on the lips before nodding to the white bag in Martin's hands.

“Went shopping?”

“Something like that...” 

A look of curiosity etched itself of Douglas' face as Martin answered, dropping his eyes, cheeks flushed and the smile threatening to become bigger. Douglas reached for the bag and peeked inside.

“What in the world...”

He reached for the box and took it out, looking at it pensively for half a second. Just when Martin was about to apologize and state what a bad, spur of the moment buy it was (a complete lie: he had thought about it for a week, now), a mischievous smile made his way on Douglas' lips.

“Are you hungry? I _was_ about to put the meat in the oven, but... I'm thinking maybe I'm not hungry for beef any more... Let me just put it back in the refrigerator while you” Douglas gave Martin the box “get everything prepared for the meal in the bedroom?”

With a grin, Martin took the box and made his way to the bedroom, trying really hard not to skip with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me” Douglas whispered in Martin's ear when it was becoming obvious he was beginning to over-think this, and took the dildo from his hands and put it behind himself on the bed. 

Kissing his neck and clavicle, he slicked his fingers with the bottle of lube that was rolling on the bed beside them and lowered his hand towards Martin's bum. His finger pressed lightly against his entrance, going in small circle. Martin put one of his leg on Douglas' hip and kissed his neck, cheek, ear, mouth, waiting for the finger, who was definitely teasing, now, to penetrate him.

“Douglas... No... Teasing!” 

It didn't sound quite as firm as he would have liked, but he was panting hard, now, under his lover's ministration. He felt Douglas smile against his lips but he did stop teasing and let his finger slide slowly inside Martin's hot entrance. Pulling back a bit before pushing back in with another finger right away. Martin couldn't help the small gasp and soft murmured yeses that were falling from his mouth. Moaning, he lightly bit Douglas' ear, before putting his lips around his teeth and sucking gently, licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Douglas was starting to melt in his arm, never stopping his search for Martin's prostate but moving a bit more slowly, so Martin reached behind him blindly to take the bottle of lube whilst his mouth moved from Douglas' ear slowly towards the tender spot he knew was on his lover's neck, sucking and lightly licking every millimetre of skin in his path. He lubricated his fingers, his tension building in his crotch at the sound Douglas was making in reaction to his kisses and at the feeling of Douglas' finger slowly etching their way closer and closer towards their goal, almost-but-not-quite reaching the tender spot.

Martin lowered his hand under his raised leg to reach Douglas' erection. He squeezed it between his finger, teasing his way up to the head, letting his little finger graze the sensitive top once, then bending it so it was pressing against the tender skin covering the main vein and teasing his was down to the hilt, his mouth never letting go of Douglas' neck, sucking slowly, licking lightly and sometimes nibbling delicately at the soften skin. 

“Who's teasing now?” Douglas asked in a husky voice, before bending his fingers, pressing them against Martin's gland.

Martin gasp through his nose and moaned. Biting slightly at Douglas' neck, Martin brought his hand lower, around Douglas' balls and pressed, very slowly burying two of his fingers inside Douglas. The surprise made Douglas gasp and stop his own fingers for a moment of two. To bring him back, Martin lowered his head and kissed the junction of the neck and shoulder before biting with just enough pressure to leave a mark but not quite enough to bring blood. Moaning, Douglas resume his activities after a quick kiss on Martin's shoulder.

Both man kissed every part of skin available whilst twisting and turning and probing and pushing with their fingers. Martin was feverish, lost in his sensations, when Douglas' fingers went away. Whimpering, he opened his eyes to see his lover smiling at him, love and lust both obvious in his eyes. Martin released Douglas of his fingers when his felt Douglas' hand pushing slightly at his arm before bringing forth the double-ended dildo Martin had bought earlier today.

While Douglas was applying a good dose of lubricant on both extremities, Martin busied himself with Douglas' nipples that where just there, silently begging for attention. He pressed his teeth against the right teat before sucking all the nipple, his tongue circling around the sensitive tip slowly, feeling all the bumps in the skin, whilst his hand gently squeezed the left one, turning a finger around lightly, almost not touching the skin.

Only when Douglas kissed the crook of his neck did Martin stop, raising his head to properly kiss his first officer. As the kiss got deeper, Martin felt Douglas reposition himself, so that Martin was now straddling him, before pushing the dildo inside Martin.

Martin threw his head back with a loud moan, his hand curling into fist would have scratch deep marks in Douglas' skin if Martin didn't make a point of cutting them so short. Douglas pulled the dildo back a bit, before pushing it back up, carefully watching Martin's squirms with hungry eyes.

When the dildo was in place, Douglas raised one of his legs and Martin reached down to put the other end of the dildo inside him. He let the tip enter and left it there for a few seconds before ever so slowly getting it out, and very slowly pushing it back in again, this time just a tiny bit further, before pulling it out almost completely. After the fourth time he looked at Douglas. His face was caught in an expression somewhere between delight and sufferance. Martin was certain he was going to get a well deserve 'stop teasing' when Douglas took a deep breath at the fifth time Martin pushed the dildo inside painstakingly slowly before pulling it almost all out, but the only sound he heard, to his surprise, was a sort of moaned whine.

Martin had never heard Douglas make this sort of noise before and though the thought of continuing his ministration to hear it again, the arousal he felt when he heard the sound he made Douglas make was just too much. Making a note to trying this again another time, he pushed the toy back in, fully this time, before carefully laying himself on top of his lover to kiss him.

Still kissing, Martin rolled his hips back and fourth, experimentally. The dual sensations of being fucked with the dildo, whilst fucking Douglas was amazing all by itself, but adding to that the sensation of his and Douglas' penis stroking against each other was just... almost too much!

“Fuu..uuck” was all Martin could utter. He lay still for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and his brain, back a bit before moving again.

“Hmmmm... yes. I dare say, Martin, your choice in toy is exquisite...” And at that Douglas put one of his hand on the back of Martin's head to kiss him once more, his other hand tracing slow circle at the small of his back and they both started moving again.

Shivering with sensations Martin reached behind him. After fumbling a bit, his manual accuracy lost in the many different feelings his mouth, back, cock and ass were experiencing, he finally located the tiny button in the middle of the dildo.

Both pilots gasp at the same time as the dildo started rotating inside them, hitting their prostate at every turn. Martin heard moans and whimpers and grunts, but for the life of him couldn't say if they where his or Douglas'. The tight feeling in his abdomen grew at each stroke of his cock against Douglas', at each slobbery kiss he received, each movement of the hip he or Douglas made, each stroke of Douglas' hand on his fevered skin, each pull on his hair by Douglas' fist, each part of hot skin his fingers touched when they roamed all over Douglas' chest and each push at his gland the dildo made.

He came seconds before Douglas, wondering for a fleeting moment of the older man had waited for his release before letting go himself, emitting a guttural noise vaguely reminiscent of ' _Douglas!!_ ' before going limp on top of his lover.

Martin, breathing hard, lazily reached behind him to stop the rotation of the dildo and let his arm fall back on the bed and, resting his head in the crook of Douglas' neck, kissed the purple mark of teeth he made earlier.

Douglas brought his hand back around Martin and rolled them, still joined by the toy, so they could rest on their side. He sighted, and hugged Martin has strongly has his exhausted muscle allowed.

“Very, _very_ exquisite choice in toys, Martin”

Martin snorted a laugh and he slowly pulled the dildo free of both of them. He let the toy lay on the bed and brought his arm back around Douglas' waist. He knew he should get up and try to wash everything before they woke up all sticky, but he really didn't have any bones left in his body. So instead he cuddled closer to Douglas and they both fell into a semi-sleep, rejoicing in the afterglow.


End file.
